Noah (Total Drama)
Noah, labeled The Schemer, was a camper on Total Drama Island as a member of the Screaming Gophers. He did not compete on Total Drama Action, but he appeared on the Total Drama Action Aftermath as a member of the peanut gallery. He was a contestant on Total Drama World Tour as a member of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. He was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Personality Noah comes off as being sarcastic, cynical, and lazy to most. He is extremely intelligent, but finds physical activity as laughable as the ridiculous antics of some of his peers. His attitude has a tendency to repel friendships; although, he finds his best allies in Owen and Izzy. He seems to have few interests as he didn't give proper answers in his profile. Despite his weak body structure, Noah doesn't seem to be afraid to insult people such as Eva, Duncan,Heather, and Courtney, even though they are clearly physically superior. Noah also uses Churchill wit frequently, a form of word play created by former British Prime Minister Churchill, which consists of comparing one subject to another in a synonym of the other inside of yet another synonym. An example of this is in I See London..., when Noah says that Alejandro is like "an eel dipped in grease swimming in motor oil." Audition Tape In his audition, Noah introduces himself, saying that although the viewer doesn't know him yet, they soon will and that he has a plan. His explanation is interrupted when a classmate of his, Joey, congratulates Noah on winning class presidency, telling him that he deserves it. Noah seems annoyed at the interruption at first, but smiles and thanks him before turning back towards the camera and saying that intelligence is what wins in the end, ending his audition by re-assuring the viewer that he's, "got this one in the bag.” Trivia *While most of the cast of Total Drama Island appeared in the prototype series Camp TV, Noah was one of the four campers to not appear in it. **Noah is the only male from the original cast to not appear in Camp TV. *Noah has never earned a symbol of safety throughout the course of Total Drama. **He never received a marshmallow in season one, due to being the first member of his team voted off. **He never got a barf bag in World Tour, due to being the first member of his team voted off. **This makes him, along with Staci, Ezekiel, Amy, Beardo, and Anne Maria, one of only six contestants to never receive a symbol of immunity. *Even with his participation in Total Drama World Tour, Noah still has the lowest amount of participation in the series out of all of the original Screaming Gophers, as he has competed in only seventeen episodes. *Noah is one of only two former Screaming Gophers to not compete in Total Drama Action, the other being Cody. *Noah states in Haute Camp-ture that he has a Golden Labrador dog which "drools less over a rib-eye steak" than Courtney drools over Duncan. **His Golden Labrador is mentioned again in Can't Help Falling in Louvre, where Noah is able to distract Sasquatchanakwa by using a trick he claims his dog falls for easily; his actions in this episode also indicates that Noah is very affectionate towards it. *Noah and Gwen are the only former Screaming Gophers that haven't shown any form of nudity. **However, both of them have been caught in their underwear. *Noah, Leshawna, Cody, Gwen, Ezekiel, and Dave are the only campers with known allergies. **He mentioned them in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 calling them "life threatening allergies." He never specified what he's allergic to, though. **In Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, he mentions that contact with panda bear dandruff will cause him to get hives. However, it is unconfirmed whether or not this is actually true. *Noah is on a team with Owen and Izzy in both seasons he competes in. *Noah is revealed to know German in Slap Slap Revolution. **This makes him one of five contestants to speak multiple languages, the others being Ezekiel, Harold, Alejandro, and Sky. *As a running gag in the series, Noah has had several unexpected events occur to him whenever he is seen sleeping. *Noah, Harold, Lindsay, DJ, and Gwen are the only contestants who have not been pushed out of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet after being eliminated. *Noah is one of the characters to have their ethnicity confirmed, as Todd Kauffman confirmed that he is Indian-Canadian. *According to Total Drama Online, Noah got his first job at age six, working as a site moderator for Kosmic Kaos after hacking into the system to make improvements to it. *Noah is one of five original contestants to never make it to the merge in the series, the others being Tyler, Sadie, Katie, and Ezekiel. **Noah is the only former Screaming Gopher to never make it to the merge in any season. *Noah is one of the seventeen contestants to only be in two seasons so far, the others being Scott, Jo, Lightning, Cameron, Mike, Zoey, Sam, Alejandro, Sierra, Trent, Geoff, Beth, Cody,Ezekiel, Justin, and Tyler. *Noah is one of three characters to have had their IQ revealed, the others being Alejandro and Izzy. His IQ is stated to be 180. *He is the only character who's IQ was revealed outside the show, as it was given on his Total Drama Island biography. **Also stated in his biography is that Noah loves to play video games and he's the only one in his Underground Alliance who knows how to get to the secret twelfth Level of Dragon Assassin (video game). *Newton, Pythagoras, and Kranthor, from the game Kosmic Kaos, are Noah's heroes. *Noah is one of five characters known to roleplay. The others are Harold, Leonard, Sam, and Sierra. Gallery Goteamgo.png NoahTdi.jpg Noah First Confessional.PNG Noah Rotations.jpg External links *Total Drama Wiki: Noah Category:Total Drama characters Category:Male Category:Comic Relief Category:Characters voiced by Carter Hayden Category:Cynics Category:Sarcastic Heroes Category:Lazy characters Category:Brown hair